Eternal Dream
by its'bout Seven
Summary: Jangan biarkan mimpi ini menjadi sebuah mimpi abadi, bangunkan aku, kecup aku seperti biasa yang kau lakukan. aku mencintaimu / NaruSasuNaru / YAOI /


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Its'bout Seven

Warn: Dibuat pada 24/Aug/2013 Sempat untuk NaruSasuDay tapi engga sempeet ._. Karena takut membuluk juga di dokumen /dibuang/ stok Yaoi terakhir mungkin. Jadi engga ada salahnya di pub /ditendang/ NaruSasuNaru ~ AU,OOC,Typo(s) HappyRead!

.

.

.

_Sasuke? Jadi katakan, apa selama ini kau sudah menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan Naruto? Mencintainya secara diam-diam? Sejak lama? kemudian tidak merasa bersalah saat tau status Naruto tidak lagi menjadi seorang Homo? _

_Yang mungkin saja sekarang sudah pudar cintanya untukmu_

_karena datangnya perempuan lain._

_Oh Sayaaang, kau membuang waktumu hanya untuk mencintai seorang Naruto. Sadarlah, lelaki tampan sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi seorang Homo. Mencintai Naruto, dia yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi milik adikku._

_Hm, setidaknya aku hanya membantu Sakura, kasihan sekali gadis pinky yang polos itu. Oh kau tidak pernah melihatnya, betapa dia mencintai Naruto dan kau masih tega merebut Naruto darinya?_

_Menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuannya?_

_Membiarkannya menangis setiap malam saat mengetahui semuanya?_

_Kemudian kau masih bersenang-senang bersama Naruto di malam yang kelam kemudian nyaris tidak mengizinkan Naruto kembali pulang untuk menerima pelayanan Sakura?_

_Nah, lihatlah.. seberapa besar kejinya dirimu Sasuke Uchiha._

_Jadi katakan, apa yang pantas aku lakukan untukmu nantinya agar kau tidak lagi mengganggu hubungan adikku?_

_Padahal aku menginginkanmu._

_Mencintaimu malahan._

_Tapi jika kau hidup hanya untuk mencintai Naruto, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya kau hanya tertidur dalam dekapan tangan ini._

**Eternal Dream**.

Sayang sekali.

Aku melihat perempuan berambut pinky itu yang sudah tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya. Tertidur dengan posisi cantiknya. Sudah sekian kali aku datang terlambat dan melihatnya ketiduran sampai paginya dia bilang bahwa dia sudah menungguku semalaman.

Lihat betapa pedulinya dia padaku. Besar sekali, sampai rela menunggu semua malam hanya untuk menjalani satu malam yang tidak akan pernah aku lakukan bersamanya. Membiarkannya lagi-lagi tertidur diranjang empuk ini sendirian sampai pagi datang menyambut dan aku baru saja menyapanya setiap pagi. Tiada malam, tiada kepuasan untuk perempuan ini.

Entah sudah berapa bulan lamanya hal ini terus-terusan berlanjut. Hanya karena masih ada bayang-bayang serta seseorang yang tersimpan dihatiku, belum tergantikan walau statsuku sudah berubah menikah dengan perempuan Haruno ini. masih melanjutkan hubungan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak pantas ini bersamanya. Berselingkuh dengan istriku sendiri? Tapi bukankah tidak salah karena bukan aku yang meminta ini semua terjadi? Dia hanya mau aku menikahinya, Menjadi miliknya, Bukan untuk mencintainya, dan Menggantikan posisi seseorang itu menjadi dirinya. Dia hanya mau aku, bukan sepenuhnya hati dan cintaku. Jadi jangan pernah salahkan betapa besar aku tidak pernah menginginkan aku mencintainya dan selalu menjauh jika harus membagi tindakan yang selalu kulakukan bersama seseorang itu, Sasuke.

.

-o0o-

.

"Naruto.." Ah, alarm yang selalu bunyi disetiap pagi. Aku mendengarnya. Desah nafas tiap kali dia menyebut namaku di pagi hari, kala keadaannya belum benar-benar sadar dari tidur. Aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk memainkan satu drama dengannya. Aku hanya takut, jika ending dari semuanya malah melibatkan aku mencintainya.

Aku meliriknya yang berada disamping aku membaringkan tubuh ini. malah yang aku harapkan wajah Sasuke yang ada didepan mataku, sampai bisa membuatku tersenyum dengan keadaan wajah tenang itu. Mata yang mengatup tanpa pernah tau aku memandanginya. Juga bibir yang diam, tenang. Mungkin tanpa celoteh yang menyebalkan itu, tapi kurasa bukan dikatakan celoteh, kata-kata juga bukan. Simpulkan saja saat dia berucap –oh bukan, berdehem dengan 2 huruf yaitu- 'Hn'. Yah, Sayangnya itu mustahil, terkadang memang iya aku bisa memandangi wajah yang tenang itu sepuasnya sampai pagi. Tapi apa pernah aku lupa bahwa aku tidak bisa dibilang sebagai lelakki brengsek yang bisa meninggalkan istriku sendiri dengan lelaki lain? Ya! tentu saja tidak. jadi pukul 3 pagi aku kembali ke rumahku dan Sakura. Dan lagi-lagi aku kesulitan untuk tidur karena masih terbayang wajah Sasuke. Sampai datangnya pagi dan aku disambut lagi dengan suara Sakura seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Terkadang memastikan keberadaanku dengan memanggil-manggil namaku serta meraba seluruh sudut ranjang dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan kepala menggeleng.

Aku bingung, apa yang sebenarnya dia cintai dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang sebenarnya memiliki jiwa tidak normal karena mencintai jenisnya? Atau memang Sakura tidak pernah tau? dan aku pun malas untuk memberitahunya. Apa reaksinya? Marah? Menangis? Ah, aku saja tidak peduli, jika butiran bening itu jatuh dan kemungkinan tidak ada tangan dariku untuk menghapusnya.

.

.

"…Naruto Selamat pagi"

Suaranya yang kedengaran samar dari telinga kiriku.

Sesekali aku memaling sambil menutup wajahku dengan selimut dan menguap karena terlalu mengantuk. Beginilah, disaat dia benar-benar bangun. Ada waktunya aku menjadi sangat mengantuk dan mau benar-benar tidur.

"Kau sibuk lagi ya? semalam aku mau menunggumu tapi aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Jadi tidak sempat hehe"

Ng.. benar kan?

"Kamu kelihatan lelah. Baiklah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Aku menunggumu sampai bangun di meja makan"

.

-o0o-

.

Dan dia melakukan itu lagi, pedahal ini sudah pukul 10 pagi dan kupikir makanan juga sudah dingin tapi kenapa rasanya dia betah duduk di kursi meja makan itu. Masih menungguku dan sekarang menampakkan senyuman cerianya karena kedatanganku.

Aku duduk didepannya.

"Aku sudah menghangatkannya. Jadi sewaktu-waktu kau bangun. Kau masih bisa memakannya dengan keadaan hangat." Ujarnya. Sup dan sebagainya ada diatas meja.

"Ayo dimakan" katanya tersenyum sambil memberikan piring yang terisi nasi cukup kepadaku.

"Oh iya, Naruto. Kau ingat kan? Besok tanggal 10 Oktober! Yaah.. ulang tahunmu" lanjutnya. Sambil melahap pelan nasi yang dicampur supnya. Nadanya kelihatan antusias.

"Ah? Benarkah?" aku bertanya memastikan. Aku tidak memperhatikan tanggalan. Eh.. tapi aku baru ingat, si Brengsek tampan itu secara tidak langsung mengingatkanku semalam. Baiklah, di ingatkan dua kali. Setidaknya bisa membuatku benar-benar ingat bahwa besok adalah hari ulang tahunku.

"Eh? Tentu saja, lihat ya? pasti ada yang berubah besok" katanya. Ah, apa yang mau dia buat. senyuman jahil seperti membuat satu rencana itu ditampakkannya untukku.

Aku hanya membalasnya tersenyum tipis sambil mengambil satu sendok sup –dari tempat yang berisi sup- kemudian mencicipinya.

.

-o0o-

.

_Hai? Kau yang membaca ini? Naruto Uzumaki ya? aku meminjam Sasuke mu beberapa saat. Jika aku ingat bisa saja aku kembalikan, tapi jika tidak. jangan pernah memintanya kembali dariku untukmu ya? _

_-You Know Me_

Tinta hitam yang sudah mencoret-coret kertas yang sekarang tidak lagi bersih itu terukir dengan beberapa kata saat aku sudah sampai di kamar Sasuke –dan tidak mendapati Sasuke didalamnya- . Surat asing yang kudapati diatas ranjang Sasuke ini membuatku tak bisa membuat mataku mengerjap. Sedetik pun. Aku tidak percaya. siapa orang iseng yang merebut keberadaan Sasuke dari kamarnya? Dari keadaanya bersama ku?

Apa terlintas bahwa ini semua hanya permainan Sasuke untuk mengerjaiku karena besok adalah ulang tahunku? Apa? tentu saja itu sempat melewati pikiranku. Tapi..

Drrt..Drrrtt.. (getaran ponsel Naruto)

"Moshi.."

"Nah, Naruto."

Suara seorang perempuan dari balik ponsel ini. suara yang kedengarannya sangat asing untukku. Lembut, tapi memiliki kesan sangat kasar.

Tapi.. suara dari balik ponsel ini tidak hanya suara perempuan itu yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sendirian menelfonku. Tapi..

Ada jeritan dan teriakan seseorang yang meminta tolong.

"Hm, Sasuke.. sekarang aku sudah menghubungi Naruto untukmu"

"Hah?"

Suara teriakan-teriakan yang seperti keadaan dibekap itu jadi membuat jantungku kesulitan berdetak. Suatu perasaan aneh terus saja melewati jantung ini. Tapi aku tidak tau dan aku mulai berpikir apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu barusan.

Tunggu, Sasuke?

Aku melirik surat kaleng yang masih tergenggam ditanganku kemudian si penelfon lagi-lagi melanjutkan ucapannya yang membuatku mual.

"Sayang, aku sudah mau menghubungi Naruto dan kau hanya berteriak atau malah berucap yang tidak jelas begitu? Ayolah, kau bisa menyapa dia. Atau mungkin minta tolong?"

Ngg.. Brengsek! Apa sih maksud perempuan gila ini? kenapa masih ada saja rumah sakit jiwa yang tidak peka dengan seluruh penghuninya. Salah satu contoh, mantan –atau malah masih- penghuninya bertindak yang tidak-tidak kan? Err..

"Hey! Kau siapa bodoh! Jangan permainkan aku dengan tindakanmu. itu semua tidak lucu!"

"Un? Aku tidak sedang melucu Naruto"

Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sedikit tawa.

"Heh Jangan-jangan kau yang sudah menculik Sasuke? Katakan! dimana dia atau aku akan.."

Aku tidak peduli dia seorang perempuan. Pentingnya jika ada seseorang yang berani memisahkanku dan Sasuke, dia pasti akan tau akibatnya.

"Akan? Ah? Kau bilang apa? Jangan takut.., aku akan menjaga Sasuke. Lebih tenang daripada penjagaanmu. Karena aku menyayangi Sasuke melebihimu"

"Jangan berbicara melenceng. Heh! Perempuan jalang. Kau pikir semudah itu kau permainkan Sasuke. Sekarang katakan, dimana kau!"

"Hee.. Aku tidak mau, aku masih mau bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke dulu~ sebelum kau datang dan menemuiku. Aku mencintainya, dan rasanya sayang merelakan Sasuke kepadamu menjadi seorang Homo"

…

Apa lagi yang dikataka perempuan gila ini! aku tidak percaya, dia seorang perempuan tapi benar-benar bisa membangkitkan emosiku. Aku hampir membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang lebih kasar tapi dia melanjutkan lagi kata-kata yang tidak bergunanya itu.

"Hm, Naruto, Kau tidak kasihan? Sasuke itu tertekan berhubungan denganmu. dia juga mau hidup normal. Rasanya jahat sekali kamu Naruto. Lagipula kamu sudah memiliki istri kan? Harusnya kamu beruntung, kamu mulai bisa menunjukkan jiwa normalmu kepada semua orang. Iya kan?"

"Aku juga meminjam Sasuke untuk menyadarkan dia jadi lebih baik. Setidaknya hadiah jika bertemu denganmu nanti. Pasti Sasuke akan kembali normal Hm"

"Err.. Heh, jaga ucapanmu ya! ucapan itu tidak berguna ! kau pikir dengan seperti ini aku jadi kalah dan melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja untukmu? Tidak akan! Dan kau tau? kau sendiri hanya perempuan perusak yang berani dengan jasa terror. Kasihanilah dirimu sendiri, apa tidak ada yang mencintaimu sampai kau sendiri sangat berharap dengan Sasuke? Seberapa besar kau katakan akan bisa mengalahkanku. Itu tidak mempan, karena aku percaya Sasuke, dia lebih mencintaiku ketimbang perempuan berhati busuk sepertimu"

"Oh.. aku jadi takut dan.. ragu Haha, eh tunggu, apa kau bilang? Hm Berhati busuk? ayo jelaskan.. perempuan baik mana yang mau melepaskan jiwa Homo dari lelaki tampan seperti Sasuke. Menyadarkannya lebih normal. Hanya itu? Kau bilang aku perempuan berhati busuk? Oh.. kau tidak tau bagaimana hatiku mau menolongnya ,Naruto."

"Heh! Tidak usah banyak bicara di telfon. Jika kau mau temui aku sekarang!"

"Naruto, Kurasa ada waktunya. Nanti aku akan bertemu denganmu, bersama Sasuke. Kuharap kau tidak akan pernah kecewa dengan kata-katamu barusan"

"Kau ! Lihat seberapa besar nyalimu. Sasuke akan kembali padaku dan tidak mungkin terhasut olehmu ,Jalang"

"Sayang... Aku bukan seorang jalang. Aku dilahirkan dari keluarga yang terhormat, cantik, baik hati, penolong semua orang dan.. aku bukan perebut Sasuke dari seorang gadis kan? Ya aku benar. Jaga ucapanmu Naruto. Satu kata darimu bisa membuat dirimu sendiri terluka. Ingat ya, kau harus ingat. Sampai jumpa~"

"Heh! Heh!"

Tutt Tuut Tuut (Suara terputusnya panggilan)

"Sialan! Bitch please"

...

..

Normal POV

..

…

"Ternyata orang seperti Naruto itu menyebalkan ya? kenapa _sih_ kau mau dengan dia? Cinta ya? cinta, apa _sih_ enaknya? Sudah cinta, Homo pula Hm"

Oh lihatlah gadis yang merasa dirinya paling menang ini. mondar-mandir dengan tampang dibuat seolah sedang berpikir sesuatu. Rambut yang terikat berwarna (tidak terlalu) kuning itu bergoyang dan berayun ke kanan ke kiri. Serta satu matanya yang tidak tertutup oleh poni panjangnya itu sedikit melirik lelaki yang sengaja dia bekap semalam setelah pulangnya Naruto dari rumahnya.

Dan.. coba lihat lelaki tampan yang tidak berdaya itu. Kedua tangannya sama sekali tidak bisa di gerakkan, terikat oleh rantai yang bisa saja melukainya jika memaksa melepaskan diri. Serta lihat wajahnya yang mulai pucat dan mata yang hendak menjadi mata panda itu. Betapa kasihannya dia dan.. kejam sekali perempuan itu.

"Hm, Sasuke. Aku mau bercerita sedikit tentang Naruto" kata si pemilik rambut kucir kuda yang tak lain kakak dari seorang Sakura Haruno, Ino Haruno.

Yang adiknya menikah dengan Naruto itu.

Oh ayolah. Dia punya rencana yang tidak pernah orang lain ketahui.

"Apa seharusnya aku melepas kain itu dari mulutmu ,Sayang? Mungkin bisa membuatmu ikut campur dengan ceritaku? Pasti itu maumu. Baiklah"

Ino mendekati keberadaan Sasuke yang terduduk nyaris tepar diatas lantai dingin. Kakinya tertekuk dan wajahnya tertunduk melihat lantai yang kusam itu. Tapi seketika ia membangkitkan wajahnya saat Ino mendekat. Dengan seringai keji yang pertama kali baru ia lihat dari seorang Ino Haruno.

Pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Ino, cukup manis. Bahkan ia lebih mengira kakak dari Sakura Haruno ini tidak menyebalkan seperti adiknya. Yang jelas sudah asal saja merebut Naruto darinya.

Tapi kenyataannya sekarang.

Ino hanya jadi orang yang dia benci setelah Sakura, terlebih karena perlakuannya kali ini.

"Pastikan kau tidak mengadukan ini pada Naruto"

Bisiknya pelan. Hembusan nafas menggelitik itu terkesan sangat bergairah, apalagi dengan smirking saat ia mulai dekat dengan Sasuke. Tidak lupa, kecupan pertama yang selama ini Ino nanti-nantikan dalam hidupnya untukmu.., Sasuke-kun.

Kemudian ia membuka kain yang membekap mulut Sasuke dan mengizinkan Sasuke nyaris meludah di wajahnya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku ,Jalang. Aku jijik hah,hah"

Dia menyambar sangat kesal. Mulutnya terbekap membuatnya jadi merasa pengap dan kekurangan nafas

Sasuke jelas mengamuk saat sengaja sekali Ino mengecup pipinya yang.. dia berjanji tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyentuh pipi ini terkecuali Naruto. Kali ini amarahnya mulai membara dia mulai kut menyebut perempuan ini jalang, seperti Naruto.

Ah, tapi sayangnya Ino tidak terpengaruh. Malah memberi seringai bahwa ia tidak mungkin kalah hanya dengan satu ucapan yang mungkin bisa saja membuat orang seperti teman karibnya, Hinata Hyuuga langsung mati di tempat.

"Diamlah Sayang. Aku akan bercerita sesuatu tentang Naruto.."

"Jangan pernah bicarakan apapun dari mulut busukmu itu!"

"Heh!"

"Apa Hah! Cih"

"Ah!"

Satu cipratan menjijikan tepat berada dipipi Ino, dengan sangat jijik ia merunduk dan menghapus jejak ludah menjijikkan Sasuke itu dengan bajunya.

"Hahaha. Perlakuan yang bagus untuk perempuan sepertimu"

"Engh…" erang Ino kesal. Dia merasa sangat jijik dengan keadaannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya membalas itu dengan seringai kemenangan dia. Ya, yang harusnya dia tunggu hanya pahlawannya yang pasti sebentar lagi akan datang. Pasti. Sasuke yakin!

Kemudian dia melirik lelaki yang masih dengan senyum iblisnya itu tajam dan sengit. Baru kali ini dia diperlakukan tidak sopan dengan Sasuke. Orang yang jelas-jelas sangat dia cintai. Bagaimana bisa, ini benar-benar membuatnya jengkel dan muak meladeni bocah Homo seperti Sasuke.

"Gah! Aku membencimu Homo!" teriaknya sambil mengarah pada Sasuke. Menduduki keadaan Sasuke dan mencekik lehernya hingga kepalanya terbentur tembok belakang.

"Ah.. a.. I-Ino, le-lepaskan" Sasuke meronta dengan keadaan tangan sangat memaksa untuk terlepas dan membiarkannya benar-benar bisa bernafas lega terlepas dari cekikan Ino yang bahkan bisa saja membuatnya mati hari ini. sekuat mungkin, tangannya mencoba melepas rantai yang mengikat itu, tidak berhasil. malah teriakan rasa sakit antara leher dan pergelangan tangan.

"k-kh.. l-le-lepa- akh.."

"Mati kau!"

"Aku tidak peduli aku pernah mencintaimu. Tapi jika kau bertindak hal itu dua kali, aku bisa membunuhmu saat ini"

Ino semakin menekan kepala Sasuke kebelakang dengan naiknya satu level pencekikan. Lebih menekan dan membuat Sasuke berteriak hysteris.

"Kau tidak akan lolos, tidak akan. Selamanya!" ucap Ino yang kala itu kelihatan seperti sedang kemasukan ruh jahat dari tubuh orang yang pernah memutilasi manusia. Tiada ampun atas kekejamannya kepada manusia-manusia lain yang dia benci, juga cintai.

"Dan aku benar-benar mau membunuhmu sekarang juga. Melihat tangisan si Uzumaki itu pecah saat kutunjukkan hanya kepalamu saja yang terbungkus plastic kepadanya"

Ruh jahatnya benar-benar merasuki tubuh Ino. Rasa sakit tiada tara membuat Sasuke membuat suara berupa teriakan. Berteriak bagai meminta tolong. Sangat keras. Keadaanya masih dalam hidup, walaupun sudah sekian kali hatinya memastikan bahwa ia akan mati hari ini. Sasuke harus yakin. Dia akan hidup, bersama Naruto. Dia tidak akan kalah. Bertahan Sasuke!

"I-Ino.. ah-ah.. ah.. le-le..akh…"

Oh siapapun. malaikat yang melewati adegan menyakitkan ini. bantulah Sasuke, jangan izinkan dia disiksa oleh Ino. Dia hanya laki-laki tak berdosa yang hanya ingin mencintai Naruto lebih lama.

Dan jika ini memang hari terakhirnya dan nantinya kepala Sasuke jadi bukti cintanya.

Dia rela

Tapi setidaknya izinkan Sasuke mengucapkan cinta pada Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Malaikat, kau dengar doa itu kan?

Oh tentu saja..

Oh malaikat itu mendengar.

Bersujudlah akan diwujudkannya doamu.

Lihat bagaimana Ino memberhentikan perlakuan kejinya setelah mendengar Sasuke menjerit kesakitan. Ternyata hati kecilnya masih menuntun Sasuke untuk hidup lebih lama dan memaksanya untuk bisa mencintainya.

Dia melepaskan cekikan itu. Sasuke terbatuk berkali-kali dan kelihatannya dia nyaris mati jika Ino tidak menghentikan aksinya saat ini. Ino hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan kasihan.

_apa yang sudah aku perbuat?_

Sasuke tertunduk. Sakit, sangat sakit. Ia hanya melihat paha Ino yang terbagi menjadi dua karena menduduki posisinya.

Bagaimana bisa, ada perempuan segila ini yang ingin sekali Sasuke mati?

"Ukh, berikan saja kepalaku jika kau benar-benar mau. Kenapa kau menghentikannya" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak dan sangat pelan. akibat perlakuan Ino tadi membuat suaranya jadi cukup mengecil.

Ino merenung sebentar. Memikirkan bahwa bukan ini yang seharusnya dia lakukan. bukan, bukan ini. dia masih mencintai Sasuke.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengizinkan Sasuke mati sebelum jadi miliknya?

Tidak. dia menatap rambut raven Sasuke. Dan menyentuh leher Sasuke yang sempat dia cekik dengan kedua tangannya. Kali ini lebih lembut dan.. tidak brutal seperti sebelumnya.

"ma'afkan aku" katanya singkat. Menatap rambut Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Mengangkat kepala Sasuke perlahan untuk menatapnya. Perlahan, sulit tapi mampu untuk menyatukan pandangan mata mereka.

"ma-ma'afkan aku, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu.. aku-aku.. aku sayang padamu Sasuke!" tekannya mendekapkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke. Kaku. Tapi pelukan hangat itu terjadi saat ini.

Mata Sasuke mengatup dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Lihat, betapa tulusnya pelukan kali ini.

"Dan.. aku mau memilikimu terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar ditinggalkan olehmu.."

Gotcha!

Itu semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Bibirnya kembali berukir dengan seringai kemudian secara paksa dan brutal dia mencium leher Sasuke. Kemungkinan menjadi penutup karena tadi sempat mencekiknya.

Seketika mata yang mengatup itu langsung terbuka dan terbelak kanget dengan basahnya kecupan bibir Ino di leher Sasuke. Membuatnya hanya bisa mengerang tanpa bisa berontak karena Ino sudah mendekapnya erat. Tangannya kesulitan untuk keluar dari rantai yang melarangnya untuk lepas itu.

Tidak, itu hanya untuk Naruto.

Kau perempuan brengsek!

Enyahlah!

"Err.. ah.."

"H-hentikan Ino.."

"Setelah aku puas ,Sayang~"

"Erggh…."

"Itu hanya tanda kecil sayang.. Terimakasih"

Ino menjauhi dirinya dari posisi Sasuke. Tidak terlalu jauh dan lagi-lagi Sasuke merundukkan kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digunakan.

Kau harus berusaha Sasuke!

Demi Naruto!

Entahlah, dia sudah berserah. Dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menolongnya. Siapapun, bantu Sasuke. Dan Sasuke lebih berharap. Orang yang benar-benar ingin membantu dan membawanya pergi itu adalah Naruto.

"Hm, Sasuke. Aku tidak tau, kurasa aku memiliki jiwa ganda. Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai stress karena banyak memikirkanmu. Ma'afkan segala perlakuanku hari ini.."

Apa dia mulai mengakui yang sebenarnya. Ino menatap rambut Sasuke lagi yang hanya terlihat karena wajahnya masih tertuju pada lantai yang kusam. Tidak ada perubahan seperti waktu sebelumnya.

"Mungkin yang sebentar lagi akan mati akibat rasa stress ini aku duluan. Ma'afkan aku sudah memperlakukanmu secara tidak pantas. ma'afkan aku. ma'afkan aku. aku merasa bodoh. Aku pasti sudah membuatmu benci. Ma'af ma'af"

Ia meronta akan semua kesalahan yang merasuki dirinya. Dipermainkan dirinya sendiri. Oh, dia memang memiliki hati kecil yang sadar. Ma'afkanlah~

"Aku mau kau tau bagaimana perjuanganku selama ini sebelum aku benar-benar mati. Perjuanganku mengetahui semuanya. Ini semua karena aku mencintaimu sejak awal. Karena aku tidak mau kau disakiti dengan Naruto. Karena aku tidak mau kau hanya jadi bahan kepuasan Naruto. Karena aku tidak mau kau terus-terusan menjadi Homo ,Sasuke! Aku mencintaimu. Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu kesadaranmu !" teriaknya dengan perau dan sangat puas. Dia menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Ada satu kata yang mengganjal. Itu, dibagian _Karena aku tidak mau kau hanya jadi bahan kepuasan Naruto _. mampu membuat Sasuke bangkit dari rundukannya dan membelak tidak percaya melihat Ino yang kelihatannya sudah frustasi itu.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak mau aku jadi bahan kepuasan Naruto" tanya Sasuke tajam. Ia tidak mengerti arah bicara Ino kali ini. dan Ino melihat Sasuke, wajahnya sekarang yang matanya dapati.

"Hm?" dan.. seringai itu keluar lagi, apa benar jiwa ganda itu Ino rasakan saat ini. "Kau mau tau sesuatu? Baiklah" dan memang nyata. Perempuan ini memiliki jiwa yang berbeda. jiwa jahat dan baik dalam tubunya. Dan kali ini. jiwa yang jahat akan bermain dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa? Tidak mungkin!

"Tapi sebelumnya aku mau minta ma'afkan lagi kepadamu ,,Sasuke. aku sudah banyak bermain drama denganmu. tidak menunjukkan jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Kakak Sakura Haruno yang memiliki jiwa aneh ini dan sudah jadi mata dari hubungan Naruto sejak lama. kau tau kan? sebenarnya karena aku menyukaimu"

Ino memotong kalimatnya sebelum berlanjut lebih jauh dan panjang. Setidaknya jeda untuk menarik nafas dan berbicara pelan serta mencari ide untuk memodifikasi kata-katanya agar lebih bagus didengar.

"Menyukaimu sampai membuatku penasaran.. kenapa hubungan kau dan Naruto begitu dekat. Sampai aku berani mengikuti kalian. Pagi siang sore malam, kemanapun kalian pergi sampai tujuan akhir kalian adalah.. ranjang. Ya, hm apa kau mau dengar kelanjutannya? ah ayolah, tanpa dijelaskan kau tau maksudku. Aku punya video kalian setiap malam berbagai variasi yang berbeda. Memang sih, menjijikkan. Tapi aku bisa publikasikan ini jika aku mau." Ino berbicara dengan tampang acuh tak peduli.

Deg.

Seketika mata yang semula tenang itu langsung menyorot tajam pada mata Ino. Tajam dan.. apa maksudnya. Apa dia sudah jadi penguntit yang tidak pernah Sasuke ataupun Naruto tau selama ini? sampai bisa mengambil video mereka bersama? Tidak! Tidak! itu hanya akal-akalan Ino !

"Kau harus percaya Sasuke. Kau sendiri jika melihatnya akan jijik. Jika kau mau, aku akan langsung publikasi tanpa hanya kau dan Naruto yang jadi penonton. Agar semua orang tau. haha.."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku lanjut,"ia harus memperhatikan imagenya. Ino belum sepenuhnya menghentikan tawa ejekan itu.

"sebenarnya aku sudah tau hubungan kalian sejak lama. hanya saja.. aku lebih baik menghilang setelah memberi satu cara pada Sakura untuk menikahi Naruto. Aku adalah dalang dari ayah dan Ibu yang memaksa Naruto menikahi Sakura. Dan, kau membenci adikku ya? hm, aku tidak peduli sih. lagipula Sakura juga mencintai Naruto, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan di satukan? untungnya berhasil.. eh, tapi ternyata kalian main belakang ya"

Ino menghela nafas dalam. Ada saja, bermain belakang setelah sadar dan bahkan menghadiri pernikahan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Bisa saja ya kalian. Bermain di belakang adikku. Melanjutkan hubungan keji ini. kau tidak merasa dirimu hina ya sayang? Kau, kau sudah merebut suami orang!"

"Eh, tapi mungkin kau belum sadar, karena.. cinta? Iya kan. Sebesar apa cinta sampai bisa menutupi matamu? Kau buta atau memang sengaja merebut? Oh kau memang sengaja. Aku tidak tau, pedahal dulu keluargamu cukup terkenal dengan kesopanan dan wibawanya. Tapi setelah mereka habis di bantai yang tersisa malah memperburuk marga. Ya itulah kau. Kau kehilangan wibawamu sebagai Uchiha sekarang. kesopanan Uchiha luntur karena mu. Bagaimana jika semua orang tau, tau bahwa kau adalah seorang Homo perebut suami orang! Hmm"

Ino menggelengkan kepala bak orang yang tidak percaya dengan keadaan Sasuke kali ini. sementara Sasuke kelihatan terhanyut akan kekesalan yang Ino maksud. Pandangannya makin sengit. Tapi dia belum juga membela diri sampai sekarang.

"Kau sadar tidak, awalnya malah kupikir lelaki tampan sepertimu itu.. normal, tapi sekilas punah saat tau hari kedepan dan selanjutnya kau lebih sering bersama Naruto ketimbang gadis lain"

"Yah, sudah cukup lama aku tau. tapi setidaknya aku punya pikiran kan membuat kalian berdua lebih normal? Dengan menikahkan Sakura dengan Naruto. Dan mengizinkanmu sadar dengan sendirinya bahwa kau sudah tidak pantas menjadi seorang Homo dan meninggalkan Naruto. Hm tapi sayangnya.."

Ino memandangan angan sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Begini Sasuke, kau percaya tidak? kalau bantuanku terhadap Naruto berhasil? mungkin saja tanpa kau tau, Naruto dan Sakura sudah menjalani malam pertama…"

"Itu tidak benar!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke lekas menyambar, merasa tidak terima dan dia tau bahwa Ino sesang membual. Terlebih karena dia tau Naruto memang tidak pernah menjalani malam pertama dengan Sakura. Dia yakin, karena dia percaya dengan Naruto.

"Apa buktinya sayang? Kau tidak sadar selama ini Naruto hanya membual dengan keadaannya sekarang? Dia membohongi Sakura tentang hubungan asli kalian dan Dia membohongimu tentang cinta yang sebenarnya untuk Sakura"

"Kau yang membual! Aku tidak akan pernah percaya dengan ucapan orang sepertimu! Aku hanya percaya dengan Naruto. Dan Naruto bisa meyakinkanku bahwa dia tidak melakukan itu dengan Sakura. Semua malam hanya aku bersamanya"

"Hm? Benarkah? Modal kepercayaan? Kau yakin? Kau tidak pernah tau. bagaimana jika mereka melakukannya diwaktu senggang saat Naruto tidak menemuimu? Bisa saja kan?"

Sasuke diam tak bergeming. Keyakinannya yang sudah tegap malah bisa jadi leyot dan goyah. Nyaris jatuh

"Nah Sasuke, begini-begini. Aku akan bercerita bagaimana kelamnya Naruto dulu sebelum kau datang kembali ke Konoha. Dan ini salah satu alasanku kenapa aku mau Sakura menjadi istrinya"

Dia selalu memotong pembicaraannya. Sekali lagi, mencari kata yang bisa dia modifikasi, atau lebih tepatnya, manipulasi. Agar terkesan lebih nyaman untuk didengar, didengar Sasuke.

"Sudah sejak 2 Tahun yang lalu sebelum kau datang kembali. Naruto sudah menjadi kekasih Sai terlebih dahulu. Hm, kau pasti tidak percaya kalau Naruto adalah seorang Homo sejak lama. sejak kepergianmu. Tapi kau harus percaya, dan.. sayangnya, pembuktian ini malah menjadikan posisimu yang kedua hh" Ino menjeda dengan tawa pelannya.

"Nah, pasti kau akan bertanya kenapa aku tau, tentu saja. sudah lama aku berada di Konoha. Dan.. menjadi mata dari hubungan dua sesama jenis itu. Sejak kau meninggalkan Naruto waktu-waktu lalu. Kupikir dia merasa kehilangan dan.. mau cari yang baru? Setidaknya kau dulu tidak pernah tau kan? Perasaan Naruto sebelum menjadi kekasih Sai? Dia menyukaimu. Hanya saja dia.. takut kau akan menolaknya karena sudah lancang mencintaimu. Sejenisnya. Lalu kau tau? dia sempat dan sangat kecewa saat kau pergi. Awalnya dia berniat mencarimu. Tapi seseorang mencegahnya, melarangnya, meyakinkannya bahwa ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkan dia. Disini. Ya! itu, Sai. Ah, ternyata ada cinta segitiga diantara kalian. Dan.. rasanya aku mau tertawa. Jadi tidak salah yang aku lakukan selama ini"

Dia menghela nafas, lebih tepatnya memberikan jeda untuk tertawa pelan, lagi. sudah berapa kali pikiran tentang ini berputar, dan itu hanya membuat dirinya sendiri tertawa karena terlalu geli.

Nah, satu point untuk Ino.

Bodohnya, Sasuke kelihatan menyimak ucapannya.

"Bagi Naruto hubungannya waktu itu adalah percobaan pertama, tapi langgeng dan saling mencintai. Awalnya Sai yang mengemukakan bahwa dia mencintai Naruto. Membuat Naruto berpikir dua kali, kau.. atau Sai. Kau yang belum tentu akan kembali, dengan Sai yang kala itu ada didepan matanya. Setidaknya mencoba? Dan malah jadi benar-benar percobaan. Tapi berarti hh"

Dia tertawa lagi kan.

"Ya, waktu itu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Berlangsung 2 tahun sampai kau benar-benar kembali dan Naruto dengan mudahnya meninggalkan Sai. Memutuskan hubungannya begitu saja. dan kau tau, seberapa besar keduanya saling mencintai? Bahkan malam yang kelam aku tidak pernah melihat mereka seranjang. Tiada kepuasan. hanya cinta. Yah, tapi kedatanganmu hanya jadi pengganggu ya? Naruto malah mendekatimu dan mencoba untuk mengungkapkannya lebih percaya diri seperti Sai waktu menyatakan cinta padanya."

"Ya, sebenarnya dua alasan karena aku bisa tau secara detail hubungan kalian. Pertama karena aku menyukaimu dan penasaran. Kedua karena aku sudah tau bahwa Naruto seorang Homo. Hm tapi sebelumnya aku tak habis pikir jika keduanya putus. Cinta natural yang.. patut di contoh. Tidak seperti sekarang yang sangat liar. Sadarlah, Malam yang kalian lalui bahkan lebih dari hitungan jari. Kau sadar Sasuke? Bukan cinta yang kalian jalani. Tapi proses kepuasan untuk mencapai puncak"

Mata Sasuke terbelak mendengar apa yang baru saja Ino ucapkan. Mulutnya belum memberikan gerakan untuk menjawab kata-kata itu.

Apa? apa tiang keyakinan itu mulai 15 centi meter lagi sebelum menghantam tanah?

"Hm, jadi kau bisa simpulkan sekarang. Naruto kelihatan masih mencintai Sai, tapi dia mau mencicipimu terlebih dahulu. Eh tapi harus kau ingat, yang di cicipinya hanya tubuhmu, bukan cintamu. Apa kau percaya hanya ungkapan cinta dimulut serta pembuktian bercinta sepanjang malam bahwa Naruto sudah bisa move on dari Sai kemudian.. benar-benar mencintaimu? Kupikir apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang kejeniusan Uchiha hanya omong kosong. Buktinya kau sendiri tidak bisa membedakan cinta yang tulus dan hanya meminta kepuasan saja 'kan? Hm, setidaknya bantuanku kali ini mendekati kata berhasil karena setidaknya.. dia mulai menjadi suami Sakura dan perlahan akan mencintainya secara normal"

Dan, tiang keyakinan itu benar-benar ambruk. Perasaan dilemma nya malah menjalar di sekujur tubuh. Mana yang harus dia percaya? Naruto? Dia baru menjalani suatu hubungan sesama jenis dengannya 1 tahun belakangan ini. sedangkan Ino yang selama ini sudah cukup memantau… hampir 3 tahun.

"Kau paham kan? Maksud dari ucapanku? Sebenarnya aku kasihan, dan mau kau tau. kau tidak pantas merebut cinta yang seharusnya Naruto berikan pada Sakura. Saat ini, kau sudah mengambil posisi kedua merebut Naruto. Pertama Sai dan sekarang Sakura. Kau tau, bagaimana hina nya kau saat ini? bahkan melebihi anjing yang memakan bangkai saudaranya sendiri. Tidak terkira. Tapi.. apa ucapanku terlalu kasar Sasuke? Baiklah, aku minta ma'af, aku hanya mau temanku bisa lebih normal dan tidak melakukan hubungan dengan sesama jenis untuk kesekian kalinya nanti, walaupun disertai cinta. cinta hanya 2 persennya jika seseorang itu memiliki pengalaman sebelumnya. Dan persen yang lainnya? Hanya kepuasan."

"Apa kau masih belum percaya? Tidak percaya? Baiklah. Aku hanya bercerita dari ..apa yang aku tau selama ini. dan kurasa seharusnya kau izinkan Naruto dalam kenormalannya. Dia pantas mendapatkan itu ,Sasuke. Dan saat ini yang perlu kau lakukan hanya dua hal. Cintai aku dan lupakan Naruto. Kau harus mengizinkan dia dan dirimu lepas dari kutukan jiwa tidak normal itu!"

Ino mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke. Menatapnya mendalam. Hanya kata iya dan sebuah anggukan yang mau Ino dengar dari Sasuke.

_Aku tau, kau akan mengatakannya. Ini hanya kita_

Sasuke diam tak bergeming. Berpikir dua kali, Naruto, tidak mencintainya. Mempercayai semua ucapannya, mencintai dirinya. Apa harus sekali lagi dipercaya jika dia sendiri sudah memiliki narasumber akurat yang tau jalan kelam seorang Naruto Uzumaki sebelum dia benar-benar menjalin kasih kepuasan pada Naruto? Apa harus dia mengakhiri hubungan ini?

Begitu saja?

Kandas?

Layaknya sebuah pesawat yang baru terbang dari bandara kemudian hilang kendali di udara dan begitu saja kembali menghantam tanah?

Sakit!

Baiklah! Berhenti dan lenyapkan rasa sakit itu.

Sadarkan dirimu ,Sasuke. Dia tidak mencintaimu. Ini hanya akal busuk dan permainan Naruto. Dia hanya mau kepuasan dari sejenisnya dan dia tidak membutuhkan cintamu. Tuntun hatimu lebih normal. Kau normal. Kau harus mencoba.

Perempuan didepanmu. Dia! Dia yang sebenarnya harus kau cintai!

Dia yang membantumu lebih normal.

Kau harus mencoba.

Sasuke melihat mata Ino yang semula merenungi apa saja yang dikatakan batinnya. Percaya tidak percaya. Menjadi normal adalah keinginan semua orang. Sasuke, pantas mendapatkan itu.

Dia harus.

Kemudian sedetik kedepan pandangan kosong itu berubah. Mulutnya bergerak merangkai sebuah kalimat yang akan diucapkan secara lisan. Membuat sebuah senyuman mengembang jelas dan hati yang berteriak senang itu terjadi.

Kau menang hari ini, Ino.

"Menikahlah denganku"

…

..

Normal POV END

..

…

_Dia akan melupakanmu. Selamat ulang tahun ya. semoga ini bisa jadi hadiah terindah untukmu"_

Pesan singkat dari nomor yang sama seperti tadi yang sudah menterorku. Aku sudah mencari Sasuke seharian ini. tidak sempat pulang dalam waktu siang sampai sekarang. aku kelelahan seharian ini. mencari sampai ke plosok tapi hasilnya tidak berbuah. Aku tetap tidak menemukan Sasuke. Ya Tuhan.. aku hanya berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya dan lebih-lebih bisa merayakan hari ulangtahunku bersamanya. Aku mencintainya. Mencintai Sasuke selamanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan status tidak penting ini. aku hanya mau Sasuke. Aku hanya mau dia dalam keadaan baik dan tetap jadi milikku selamanya.

Aku tidak butuh rasa takut akan terror itu, karena aku tau. Kamu lebih percaya aku, ketimbang semua ucapan orang lain mengenai hubungan aku dan kamu, kita.

Tapi pada akhirnya aku kembali pulang tengah malam ini. memutar balik arah mobilku yang sebenarnya masih berniat mencari Sasuke. Aku harus istirahat dan biarkan besok aku kembali melanjutkan pencarianku. Dibantu dengan polisi-polisi yang nantinya akan membantuku mencari Sasuke dan menangkap si Jalang itu.

"Tadai..~"

"Tanjoubi Omedetou Naruto-kun.." gemerjap seketika saat aku membuka pintu rumah. Tiba-tiba aku disambut Sakura yang sudah membawa satu kue di tangannya. Cukup besar. Ia juga mengenakan topi ulang tahun yang biasa dipakai anak TK ketika sedang berada di pesta ulang tahun teman sekelasnya.

Oh, kalau saja Sasuke yang memperlakukan ini semua..

Kalau saja Sasuke tidak di culik orang gila itu.

Kalau saja Sasuke masih ada dirumahnya.

Aku dan dia akan bersenang-senang bersama malam ini. dengan berkata bahwa ia sudah mengerjaiku seharian ini dan dia menyiapkan satu hadiah, hadiah yang tak pernah terlupakan dalam hidupku dan dia. Sebagai peringatan hari ulangtahunku. Pastinya hadiah itu tidak akan pudar karena waktu. Tersimpan dan selalu ku ingat-ingat dalam pikiran ini.

Kecupan hangat yang tulus dan juga pastinya hadiah yang berbeda seperti ulang tahunku yang kemarin.

"Selamat ya Naruto. Aku berniat mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Kak Ino akan datang besok pagi. Dia akan ikut pesta kita. hehe, sambil mengenalkan calon suaminya"

Aku mengerang pelan. Memberikan senyum tipis dan lembut padanya. Cukup berkesan.

"Terimakasih Sakura. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan besok pagi saja ya? aku sudah sangat lelah. Dan,.. ini cukup berkesan. Terimakasih sekali"

Pujiku. Aku tidak pelit pujian sepertimu sayang. Aku cukup mengangumi apa yang Sakura lakukan malam ini. kau tau? jika kau yang berada di posisiku. Mungkin kau sendiri akan nyeleweng pergi dan lekas tidur tanpa memperdulikan istrimu sendiri, oh aku tau. itu karena kau mencintaiku. Iya, tentu saja aku tau.

Pujian yang kupikir biasa saja itu malah membuat Sakura merona dan kelihatan malu. Ah sudahlah. Aku benar-benar mengantuk. Aku lekas pergi tidur dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan senyum tipisku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, ayo duduk. Kita akan menunggu kak Ino. Aku tidak sabar, ternyata dia tidak mau kalah denganku. Jadi dia cari calon suami. Hihi, tunggu. Katanya sebentar lagi dia datang"

Took Took Took (soundeffect ketukan pintu)

"Itu dia! Aku yang buka"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Sakura kelihatan antusias kali ini. baiklah, beberapa menit aku meladeni Sakura dan Ino kemudian setelah itu lekas pergi dan kembali mencari Sasuke. Aku harap hari ini aku akan bertemu dengannya dan melepas rindu yang tiada batasnya. Satu hari tidak bertemu seperti satu abad berada dalam penjara yang melarangku bertemu dengannya.

"Haii Kak Ino.. ah, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, Sasuke ini calon suamiku hehe"

…

Secara slow motion. Mata ini melirik menuju arah bicara dari orang yang baru saja bicara tentang suaminya itu.

Ino, Sasuke, Sakura. Disana kulihat mereka dengan tidak menyangka. Terlebih, Sasuke.

Sekali dua kali bahkan berkali-kali aku mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Apa? itu.. Sasuke.

Dengan Ino?

Tangan gadis yang nampaknya seperti tidak punya dosa itu menggandeng Sasuke. Sasuke yang kelihatan dingin dengan ekspresi datarnya. Dia sadar, dan melihat kearahku sekilas dengan pandangan dingin dan seolah aku adalah orang yang bersalah. Aku tau, aku tau ekspresi saat dia marah padaku. Dan dia menunjukkannya saat ini.

"Ayo masuk kak, Sasuke"

Dan mereka masuk. Pandanganku tidak terlepas dari mata onyx miliknya yang malah mencoba tidak pernah mau melihatku. Setelah pertama kali berpapasan mata ini.

"Naruto, tidak menyangka ya? ternyata kakak dan Sasuke.. malah mau menikah. Kakakku, sahabatmu"

Apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan malah membuatku diam tak bergeming. Sampai sekarang, sampai sekarang keadaanku membeku dan masih melihat Sasuke yang acuh padaku. Meladeni semua reaksi Ino padanya. Bahkan adegan membuatku mual juga mereka tunjukkan padaku.

Apa yang terjadi?

Sasuke, apa ini hadiah terakhir yang mau kau berikan untukku jika nantinya kau tidak akan bersamaku lagi?

Sadarkanlah aku sekali ini saja.

Aku tau ini semua hanya mimpi.

Bangunkan aku. sadarkan aku, Sasuke.

Aku tau kau mencintaiku.

Sangat.

Katakan pada semua yang ada disini, terlebih yakinkan aku.

Kau tidak akan menikah dengan Ino, mengabaikan semua hal yang sudah kita lalui bersama lebih dari 12 bulan.

Berjanji percaya padaku.

Saling memegang omongan bahwa kita saling mencintai.

Tolong sasuke, jangan buat aku mati dalam sesaknya desah nafas ini.

Jangan buat jantungku berhenti untuk selama-lamanya.

Yakinkan aku, kau mencintaiku.

Katakanlah

Aku tau…

.

.

"Kemungkinan aku dan Ino akan menikah minggu depan"

Bukan Itu !

Sayang, bukan itu! Bukan itu yang mau aku dengar.

Kumohon ulangi lagi.

Ganti dengan kalimat yang lain.

Kau hanya membuat jantuku sejekap berhenti berdetak kemudian berlanjut detik kedepan dengan lebih cepat detakannya. Aku masih belum percaya.

Mendengar, bahkan harusnya aku meminta telingaku di tulikan terlebih dahulu. Untuk tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Aku tak mengerti.

Kau memusnahkan cinta kita yang pernah ada.

Jika memang kesalahan ada pada diriku.

Ma'afkanlah aku.

Jika ini masih jadi mimpi buruk untukku

Sadarkanlah aku. kecup aku setiap kali kau lakukan itu setiap saat membangunkanku.

Aku menunggu Sasuke .. sampai kapanpun. Jangan biarkan mimpi ini jadi abadi. Selamanya tidak akan berakhir karena aku tidak akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini dan terus-terusan terjerat dalam rasa sakit.

Kumohon, jangan izinkan semua ini terjadi.

Aku mencintaimu.

Selamanya….

OWARI ~


End file.
